VIDAS PARALELAS
by marynuyasha91
Summary: El primer encuentro lo define todo...descubre que pasaria si nuestroS amigos RxA se conocieran de un modo diferente....una historia alternativa con mucha atraccion y pasion mas adelante
1. Chapter 1

VIDAS PARALELAS

**VIDAS PARALELAS**

**Ninguno de estos personajes son míos **

**Me alegro mucho de comenzar esta nueva historia y quiero decir que mis escritos siempre tiene más o menos esta cantidad de hojas, por lo que casi siempre serán largas para el mejor disfrute de estas y no quedar a medias en los mejores momentos, gracias por su tiempo**

**Att: marynuyasha91 **

**CAPITULO: ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**Era un ****día normal en nerima aire freso, sol radiante, mas un ambiente frío y mañanero, pero con un toque especial**

**-PRIMER DIA DE CLASES¡¡-gritaba una muchacha desde su pequeño cuarto-como pude quedarme dormida¡¡**

**Un tremendo alboroto se escuchaba en el segundo piso mientras que en la salita de estar se encontraba la familia tendo desayunando. Akane bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y con gran agitación, ya se preparaba para salir por la puerta cuando**

**-akane hija necesito que llegues lo más pronto posible, hoy viene una visita muy especial- dijo soun tendo interponiéndose en el camino de akane**

**-esta bien papa-**_** quien será esa visita tan especial**_

**Akane no le dio mucha importancia y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, no tenia tiempo que perder pero la inquietud seguía latente; iba tan rápido que no vio que un joven venia en la misma dirección que ella por lo que el choque fue inevitable.**

**Por culpa del impacto ella casi cae al piso pero en el último momento la otra persona reacciono y la agarro por la cintura antes que cayera al piso. Ella instintivamente se aferro fuertemente a la camisa de este para no caer, abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro hacia arriba; para sorpresa de ella se encontró con los ojos más hermosos que pudo haber visto jamás. En menos de nada un sonrojó tiño las delicadas mejillas de ella.**

**El joven solo pudo apreciar con ternura esos hermosos ojos que les transmitían tanta dulzura. Eran dos náufragos perdidos en los ojos del otro**

**-**_**pero que es lo que me pasa porque no puedo dejar de mirarla**_

_**-que vergüenza porque no podré desviar la mirada pensara que soy anormal o algo asi**_

**De pronto el muchacho rompió el encanto diciendo**

**-estas bien?**

**-eee…si…si gracias**

**-es un placer**

**-ya me tengo que ir –diciendo esto se soltó del agarre del muchacho y siguió su marcha hacia la escuela**

**La joven más bella de todo nerima iba corriendo como en pocas ocasiones, teñida toda con un rojo carmín y con la mirada ida en el horizonte tratando de revivir los recientes acontecimientos, y es que a pesar que medio nerima quisiera salir con ella, ella nunca se había fijado con tanto detenimiento en un muchacho y mucho menos en uno que no conocía**

**Iba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la escuela**

**-akane…akane- mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba**

**-s...si que pasa- dijo aun un poco perdida**

**-eso mismo te pregunto ¿te pasa algo?**

**-no tranquila estoy bien- mirando a su alrededor- y que hacen todavía aquí en el patio**

**-pues van a dividir el grupo **

**-que??**

**-como lo escuchas el director a tomado la decisión de dividir el grupo**

**-no puede ser**

**--**

**Mientras las chicas hacían un círculo en la mitad del patio hablando de cosas triviales, en la entrada de la escuela se aproximaba un joven de ropas chinas, camisa roja con botones dorados y un pantalón negro. Todos los chicos se lo quedaron viendo con rareza, pero a pesar de esto el no se sentía para nada intimidado, a el le valía poco lo que pensaran de el. Su silencio fue interrumpido por un par de jóvenes que se le acercaron para conversar **

**-eres nuevo verdad?**

**-si **

**-bueno me presento mi nombre es daisuke y el es hiroshi**

**-Mi nombre es ranma saotome- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia**

**-de que escuela vienes **

**-la verdad es que me alejado mucho de los estudios porque estaba en un viaje a china con mi padre**

**-como? Y que hacías en china?**

**-entrenando para hacerme más fuerte, yo soy el heredero de la escuela saotome de combate libre **

**Ranma apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba rodeado por más de la mitad de los jóvenes de la escuela furinkan, al percibirlo se sintió un poco aturdido por el personal, pero no se dio cuenta que una chica los observaba detenidamente **

**-akane¡¡**

**-que pasa yuka**

**-en la entrada de la escuela se encuentra un chico nuevo que va a estudiar con nosotros, y es artista marcial, y es súper lindo- dijo con ojos soñadores**

**-pues no me interesa- dijo segura-Suficiente tengo con el monton de animales que me persiguen aqui**

**--**

**Del otro lado del patio**

**Ranma sintió una presencia que se le hacia familiar, una imposible de olvidar, camino unos cuantos pasos para ver de quien se trataba y como una diosa de la mitología griega, la vio hablando entretenida con sus amigas, tenia una sonrisa tan hermosa que parecía un ángel. No podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar que se le escapara una vez más, iba a dar otro paso cuando una mano se le interpuso en el camino**

**-es bella verdad?...pues ella es la chica la más popular de nerima y no sabes cuantas veces nos ha rechazado será mejor que la olvides**

**-eso lo veremos**

**Ranma siguió su camino pero se detuvo a unos 2 metros de distancia de ella para observarla más abiertamente lo que no paso desapercibido para muchos**

**Akane de pronto sintió como una aura palpitaba a su alrededor y no era una aura común, era una muy fuerte y grande que no pasaría desapercibida para ella. Busco con la miraba para encontrar el dueño de esta asombrosa aura y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el dueño de esta. **

**-**_**es…el…**_

**Sus miradas se encontraron y se mantuvieron firmemente, y como si de una fuerza se tratase los dos se fueron acercando paso a paso dejando a los demás atónitos con esta escena. Siguieron caminado como si nada más pasara como si por fin dos almas gemelas se hubiesen encontrado después de mucho sufrir y sin más quedaron frente a frente. Sus ojos querían decir muchas cosas pero solo atinaron a decir**

**-tu eres….-dijeron en unisonido**

**Los dos se echaron a reír, sonrojándose hasta los pies. Akane apartó levemente su mirada al recordar todo lo que había pasado antes-**_**porque tendré que ser tan torpe?**_

**-gracias… por lo de antes-dijo posando su tierna mirada otra vez en el**

**-de nada, creo que debería presentarme mi nombre es ranma saotome**

**-yo soy akane ten…**

**No pudo terminar porque el director comenzó a hablar con el megáfono haciendo imposible continuar**

**-después hablamos- diciendo esto se despidió y fue con sus amigas y compañeros de salón, pero luego recordó que estaban en el mismo salón y se devolvió- ven con nosotros sino te quieres meter en problemas- y lo agarro levemente de la mano hasta llevarlo junto con sus compañeros de clases**

**-alumnado de furinkan, en este primer día de clases quiero informales que no habrá separación de su grupo por cuestiones de contra tiempos por lo que hoy no tendrán clases hasta que se solucione la situación**

**-akane el director siempre tiene esa palmera en la cabeza??**

**-si es que el es un poco atolondrado, te aconsejo que cuides tu trenza**

**-porque lo dices?**

**-tu debes de ser el nuevo alumno-el director apareció detrás de ellos como si de una anima se tratara-te cortare esa ridícula trenza**

**-usted esta demente como se atreve asustarnos así y aléjese de mi viejo loco**

**-solo déjeme repicarla **

**-no¡¡**

**Akane vio que la situación iba de mal en peor así que decidió mejor sacar a su tormento de esa situación embarazosa, lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo de la escuela**

**-vamos será mejor irnos**

**Ranma aun no había maquinado lo sucedido, solo atino decir**

**-aja…**

**Todos los demás quedaron mas fuera de lugar que el mismo ranma, todo lo que había sucedido era muy extraño, realmente extraña toda la situación **

**A unos cuantos kilómetros se encontraban dos jóvenes caminando ya un poco más relajados**

**-el director siempre es así de bestia**

**-la verdad es que si, que pena que los alumnos nuevos tengan que pasar por esto**

**- pero siempre hay personas como tu por las que vale la pena ese sacrificio- dijo mirándola fijamente **

**-en serio eso piensas?**

**-porque tendría que mentir?**

**-pues apenas nos conocemos y la verdad es que no se que pensar**

**-creo que nuestro encuentro fue algo predestinado- tocándole levemente la mejilla**

**Akane no pudo evitar un fuerte estremecimiento por la cercanía**

**-en realidad yo siento lo mismo-dijo desviando la mirada**

**Ranma la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos pero algo en ellos era distinto ero como si pidieran a gritos algo pero –**_**que?**_

**-ran...ma **

**-akane…**

**Ranma poco a poco atria los labios que tanto lo volvían loco a los suyos, mientras que akane solo se dejaba atraer por ranma y aunque se castigaba interiormente por lo que hacia, sabia por instinto que ranma era diferente y que podía confiar en el. Ya podían percibir el aliento del otro hasta que…………….**

**Ranma se dio cuenta que era demasiado pronto como para dar un paso tan grande, además ellos se acaban de conocer pero si bien era cierto que la química entre ellos era algo realmente evidente, era demasiado pronto para algo como esto.**

**-akane….-dijo con un deje de decepción**

**-si-algo perdida**

**-creo que esto no esta bien…..creo que es demasiado pronto…….perdón**

**-yo pienso lo mismo- con un toque de decepción en su voz- lo mejor será dejar las cosas así- ya estaba echando a caminar cuando sintió una mano que la atraía**

**-yo dije que era demasiado pronto- poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella - pero no dije que acabáramos todo aquí**

**-a no??...-dijo confundida**

**-creo que debemos conocernos algo más**

**Esas palabras le devolvieron la vida a akane que solo mantenía firme su mirada en la de el**

**-vamos a caminar**

**-claro**

**Cuando iban a dar un paso hacia el parque, akane se acordó de la –**_**visita especial….**_

**-oh no, no puede ser, ¡¡TENGO QUE IRME A CASA¡¡**

**-pero que es lo que pasa??-dijo sorprendido**

**-no tengo tiempo me tengo que ir**

**-pues te acompaño a tu casa**

**-estas seguro**

**-si por supuesto**

**Akane lo agarro la mano de ranma y emprendieron la marcha**

**-akane espera dime por donde es…..**

**-Es por allá dijo señalando el horizonte**

**En menos de nada ranma había levantado a akane del suelo y la tenia en sus brazos, ella se quedo estática por la cercanía pero no podía negar que su olor y su calor era algo muy agradable para ella así que solo pudo recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de ranma quien se alegro para sus adentros por la ternura que despertaba ella en el**

**-espera aquí es………**

**-ES AQUI??**

**-si porque?- dijo algo confusa**

**-es que yo…..**

**Saotome mire quien ha llegado ranma y mi hija akane y lo mejor de todo es que se llevan de las mil maravillas**

**Akane y ranma se miraron algo perdidos, y al analizar la situación en que estaban se separaron sonrojados los dos**

**-como es que conoces a mi papa?**

**-pues es que nosotros**

**-nos estamos bajando aquí en su casa- completo genma-mucho gusto soy genma saotome el padre de ranma- akane devolvió el gesto con una reverencia**

**-ranma tu sabias quien era yo?- con algo se desconfianza en su mirada**

**-no yo no lo sabia debes creerme**

**-chicos no es hora de platica debemos hablar muy seriamente, vengan a la sala**

**Los dos chicos se miraron más confusos que antes, y por el tono de voz de soun algo grave iba a pasar**

**Ya todos en sus lugares padre e hijo y padre e hija mirandose frente a frente, sentados comenzaron la conversación, genma quizo empezar**

**-bueno ranma nosotros vinimos aquí por una razon y es tratar que el combate libre de artes marciales siga vigente –cerro los ojos para Lugo volverlos a abrir con fuerza y decisión-HEMOS DECIDIDO UNIR LAS DOS ESCUELAS POR MEDIO DE MATRIMONIO ARREGLADO**

**-QUE??-gritaron en unisonido levantándose de sus puestos bruscamente**

**-ustedes no tienen ningún derecho, es nuestra vida ustedes son un par de…..- akane le tapo la boca con la mano -espera, cálmate- le dijo en voz baja- deja que prosigan**

**-como decía; ranma podrá elegir entre las hijas de mi amigo soun**

**-pero creemos que tu eres la más indicada por tu gran experiencia en las artes entonces cree………-soun no pudo terminar al ver la escena**

**-A donde creen que van ustedes**

**-no pensamos escuchar una sola palabra más- dijo con furia**

**-no lo entienden ustedes son el futuro de nuestras familias¡¡**

**Ranma y akane se miraron **

**-ese no es asunto nuestro**

**-QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE DELANTE DE LOS DEMAS USTEDES SIEMPRE SERAN UNA PAR DE PROMETIDOS ASI QUE COMPORTENSE COMO TAL¡¡**

**Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron por el indicativo que utilizo genma **

**-porque tendrán que ser tan cerrados como se les ocurre obligarnos a eso si ni siquiera nos conocemos**

**-USTEDES SI SE CONOCEN...**

**-QUE??**

**-cuando ustedes tenia no más de 5 años se conocieron en esta misma casa, y fue cuando decidimos la unión de las escuelas ¿Qué no lo recuerdan?...también que se llevaban ustedes dos**

**-esa debe ser otra mentira para convencernos de comprometernos**

**-claro que no lo es¡¡**

**-aquí mismo tengo la prueba- dijo genma**

**Sacando una vieja foto de su pantalón y mostrándosela a los jóvenes, una foto muy linda y tierna, ranma abrazaba a akane quien reia de felicidad al recibir una linda flor de el, era una foto muy hermosa**

**-en serio esto paso hace tanto tiempo?**

**-si –contesto con voz sabia**

**-**_**con razón yo sabia que esto que siento por el era algo de ahora**_

_**-por eso es que siento esto tan dentro de mi, sabia que no era pura casualidad nuestro encuentro**_

**Sus mirada se encontraron y akane le regalo una sonrisa que mato de un flechazo a ranma**

**Le dijo al oído-eso explica muchas cosas no crees?**

**-si muchas cosas…-dijo ranma con ojos soñadores**

**-muchachos ahora si nos creen?**

**-pues si –alzando el ton o de voz- pero eso no quiere decir que estemos deacuerdo con esta locura-dijo akane**

**Los dos se miraron cómplices y salieron del recinto**

**-ven vamos a mi cuarto tenemos mucho que hablar-dijo akane**

**-esta bien- dijo algo preocupado**

**Los chicos iban agarrados de la mano como si fuesen novios (en tan poco tiempo y ya se había vuelto costumbre)**

**-ya llegamos- dijo abriendo la puerta con su mano desocupada**

**Entraron a la habitación, ranma solo admiraba cada cosa que estaba allí, pero un jalón lo hizo despertar**

**-siéntate- dijo con confianza**

**-gracias- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama- y de que exactamente tenemos que hablar?**

**-pues no es obvio, de nuestro pasado**

**-pero eso fue hace mucho y éramos unos niños**

**-pero al parecer esa corta relación nos marco mucho no crees- apretando un poco su mano**

**Ranma dio un pequeño salto al contacto tan próximo de akane. Akane ladeo un poco su cabeza y le dijo**

**-sabia que nuestra conexión no era solo química, sabia que había algo más profundo -Acercándose un poco más a el**

**-yo también creo lo mismo porque yo no me comporto de esa manera con nadie más- acercándose también**

**-no me esperaba eso saotome, acaso es un cumplido?**

**-pues depende de tu interpretación….**

**Ya estaban muy cerca uno del otro, y esta vez nadie quería echarse para atrás. Podían percibir sus alientos pero esta vez más penetrantemente. Sus mirada eran intensas como muy pocas. Ya no lo podían soportar más, ellos debían, lo necesitaban hasta que ranma le rozo la mejilla y la atrajo suave y delicadamente hasta el.**

**Sus labios se unieron tiernamente con un poco de torpeza pero con el paso de los segundos lo hacían cada vez mejor y mejor. Akane succiono el labio inferior de ranma haciendo que este se desestabilizara, ranma abrió lentamente la boca y akane comprendió sus intenciones y también abrió levemente su boca, oportunidad que no desaprovecho ranma e introdujo su lengua comenzando una danza interminable**

**Luego la falta de oxigeno les pasaba la cuenta, se separaron para tomar bocanadas de aire. Y se miraron turbia e intensamente. Ranma la atrajo por el hombro haciendo que se acomodara en su fornido cuerpo, ella solo se entrego a esta muestra de afecto, acomodándose libremente Y a su antojo en el pecho de el, pudiendo escuchar sus fuertes latidos **

**-akane-poniendo levemente su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella-esto estará bien?**

**-te arrepientes de…**

**-shhh, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, por nada del mundo lo haría es solo que ¿será mejor decir a nuestros padres lo que pasa?**

**-creo que lo mejor es esperar porque en menos de nada estaremos casados **

**-si creo que será mejor así**

**-akane**

**-si…**

**-espero volver a repetirlo, si no te molesta- dijo con doble sentido**

**-depende**

**-depende de que?**

**-depende de lo que somos ahora- dijo alzando la mirada hacia el**

**Ranma sonrió con ternura y le dijo con tono serio y aclarando su garganta**

**-akane tendo quieres ser mi novia?**

**-si…**

**Se iban a dar otro beso cuando**

**Toc-toc**

**-muchachos la cena va a estar en un momento bajen por favor**

**-estabien ya vamos**

**-ella sabrá algo?**

**-lo dudo- dijo akane**

**-oiga señorita cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?**

**-pues no se, lo que si se que es bastante, mira que la cena ya va a estar **

**-si es verdad**

**-será mejor bajar**

**-vamos**

**La cena continúo en silencio, los jóvenes se daban miradas mordaces y muy intensas qué pasaron desapercibidas para la familia a excepción de la mente maquiavélica de esta**

"**NABIKY TENDO"**

**CONTINUARA **


	2. top secret

**VIDAS PARALELAS**

**NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS**

**CAPITULO II: TOP SECRET**

Había sido una semana muy exhaustiva, claro que con medio furinkan con los ojos encima de ti, cualquiera estuviese estresado y además encontrarse en casa con la personas más astuta de todas es motivo suficiente para volverse loco. Los chicos todavía y con mucho esfuerzo psicológico habían logrado mantener su relación en secreto, solo 2 amigas de akane que lo sabían y daisuke y hiroshi que seguían a ranma a todas partes por lo que se dieron cuenta, pero ranma es ignorante de la situación. Ranma y akane se iban por separado para no levantar sospechas y es que si se corroboraba que ellos salían pues ya se podrán imaginar el panorama, cientos de chicos peleando contra ranma. A pesar que confiaba plenamente en la fuerza de ranma esto desataría el riesgo de que toda la familia se enteraran y los harían casar de inmediato. Han actuado tan bien que se habían distanciado un poco por lo que la emoción de fin de semana se podía percibir en el ambiente.

Akane llegó a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama sin dudarlo dos veces

_-que semana…estuvo de locos-_soltando un sonoro suspiro de estrés

Toc-toc

-quien es?

-soy yo… ranma

-pasa

El chico de la trenza entro con cuidado para que nadie lo viera. Akane se puso de pie para encontrarse de frente con su adoración

-saotome y usted que hace en mi habitación- lo dijo con un tono de juego pero con un toque de elegancia y modales- creo que no son horas de estar en la habitación de una respetable señorita como yo- entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, poniéndose de puntitas para acercarse más a su rostro

-vine a ver a mi novia- tomándola por la cintura y siguiéndole el juego- pero parece que no esta…

-y ya busco bien…

Akane le dio un tierno pero corto beso en los labios. Lo que no le pareció suficiente a ranma quien la alzo por la cintura quedando ella suspendida en el aire.

-te extrañe mucho…- dijo ranma rozando su frente con la de akane

Ranma no pudo resistir más y le dio un beso intenso a akane, quien lo recibió gustosa, le encantaba esa forma de ser tan dulce pero a la vez tan salvaje en ciertas ocasiones como esta.

-ran…ma- decía entre besos

-si…

-mañana…vas a jugar ba...loncesto?

-aja…-dijo tratando de no perder esos dulces labios que lo volvían loco

-que bien…yo voy a…ser la capitana… de animadoras de… furinkan

Ranma se separo un instante para tomar aire y verla a los ojos

-entonces señorita, es mejor que vaya a dormir- dijo con tono sabio

-que??- dijo incrédula

-si ya tienes que ir a dormir ¿sabes que hora es? Es la una de la mañana

-pero yo no quiero que te vayas…además ahorita va a amanecer ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo?

-no creo que sea buena idea- poniendo cara de desaprobación, pero con un casi desapercibido sonrojo

-serán unas cuantas horitas no más, te lo prometo

Ranma soltó a akane dejándola en el piso nuevamente, le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigía hacía la ventana para salir

-ranma ven aquí- dijo en tono serio- mírame a la cara

-akane vez a dormir- dijo volteándose para verla a los ojos

-yo me voy a dormir con una condición-dijo acercándose peligrosamente hasta el muchacho que solo retrocedía con las mejillas rojas por la forma en que akane lo miraba

-_ que estará planeando_

_-_ranma mañana…-poniéndose el dedo índice en labio inferior- en el dojo- ranma trago duro- como estaremos solos…-ranma casi le da un infarto- me ayudas a entrenar?

Ranma cayó al piso casi haciendo un hueco en el. Akane se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del joven

-que creías que te preguntaría…-con mirada coqueta e ingenua

-pues…yo…nada-desviando la mirada

Akane solo sonrió al ver como ponía de nervioso a su prometido

-entonces me ayudaras?

-este… si como tu quieras- dio saliendo de la habitación

-hasta luego

-hasta pronto

--

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

En las calles de nerima se podían observar dos chicos, uno sobre la valla de seguridad y el otro en la acera, corriendo a toda prisa, hasta que al fin llegaron a la esuela. Rápidamente se despidieron con un momentáneo beso y se fueron por caminos separados. Akane a los vestidores de chicas y ranma hacia el de chicos. El partido había comenzado y el jugador estrella ni la capitana de porristas habían llegado por lo que el juego era un completo desastre, perdiendo 50 a 10.

Ranma entro al coliseo y comenzó a jugar. De inmediato las admiradoras de ranma se pusieron en acción con pancartas

-ranma¡¡ ranma¡¡ eres el mejor¡¡ tu puedes

Ranma se sonrojo al recibir tanta atención

Cuando akane entro todos los chicos se quedaron paralizados con la belleza que tenían ante sus ojos. Akane llevaba puesto el nuevo uniforme de capitana era una faldita de unos 19 cm.

( traducción unos 12 dedos de tela) blanca de algodón para hacer ejercicios con un short miniatura debajo, con un delgado fajón rosa con un lazo al lado derecho de su cadera, esta faldita dejaba ver sus tonificadas piernas; un TOP estilo corcel rosa del mismo tono que el fajón, con un dragón bordado al lado izquierdo de la blusa. Le ceñía perfectamente toda su figura, y además la hacía ver un poco más voluptuosa, con unas zapatillas de bailarina de valet blancas, en realidad se veía muy hermosa. Ranma por su parte (al igual que todos lo chicos de furinkan) se quedo boquiabierto y con unas mejillas rojas como apunto de explotar –_akane te ves muy…hermosa… -_ sonrió para sus adentros por ser el único dueño de su corazón…

RINGGGGGGGG

-punto para el instituto moshiniro

Esto saco de la estupefacción a todos los presentes para volver a concentrase en el juego. Por su parte akane no se dio cuenta para nada de las miradas morbosas de los jóvenes ya que solo mantuvo su mirada fija hacía ranma quien la miraba intensamente

-bueno chicas…es hora de animar esta competencia…y 1 y 2 y 1 2 3- tomando los pompones- furinkan furinkan rarara¡¡- mientras que hacían una pirámide y akane escalaba con presición hasta llegar a la cima con los pospones en las caderas

Ranma con gran ligereza se abría paso entre los contrincantes encestando la pelota como si de un juego de bebes se tratase.

No habían ni pasado 5 minutos cuando el partido ya estaba empatado 50 a 50. Akane seguía con su rutina dando triples saltos mortales y dirigiendo a las demás, mientras más de un despistado no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Ranma seguía anotando puntos y claro con sus habilidades en las artes marciales eso era pan comido para el.

RINGGGGGGGGGG

-medio tiempo

Para cuando habían tocado el medio tiempo el marcador iba 150 a 50 ganando furinkan. Una avalancha de admiradoras de ranma se le tiraron encima, abrazándolo, besuqueándolo como si fuese de caramelo o peor como si fuese espacio público. Akane al ver esto no pudo controlar la ira y su aura enfurecida se agrando en menos de un segundo lo que no paso desapercibido para un atosigado ranma que ya casi no se podía ver entre la trifulca de chicas. Toda ira se borro al ver como una de las chicas lo besaba apasionadamente pero ranma no lo vio venir así que no lo pudo esquivar. Akane ya no estaba rabiosa sino dolida, si dolida, para ella, ranma se había dejado besar sin oposición alguna. Ella Salió lo más rápido que pudo del recinto y se fue corriendo a su casa con lágrimas a punto de salir.

--

DOJO TENDO

Toda la familia había salido por una invitación a comer a la casa del doctor Tofú. Akane llegó y lo primero que hizo fue entrar al dojo, sin siquiera ponerse el gi de entrenamiento. Solo estaba enfocada en desahogar la furia que tenía en las venas y el dolor que tenía en el corazón. Comenzó partiendo ladrillos a más no poder, -_ranma…como pudiste hacerme esto??-_ por la falta de concentración akane se lastimo la mano con el último ladrillo por lo que soltó un sonoro grito

-te vas a lastimar…-dijo una voz seria en el otro extremo del dojo

Akane se impresiono pues no lo había sentido llegar, pero se hizo la sabia y lo ignoró. Ranma caminó hacía ella despacio con mucha tranquilidad

-escucha akane yo no….-

-déjame en paz- volteándose para mirarlo de frente- eres la última persona que quiero ver en este momento….

Ranma la miro un poco decepcionado-yo no tuve la culpa…dijo con resignación

Akane se puso las a manos en la cadera cerro los ojos para volverlos abrir con seguridad- sobran las explicaciones.

Ranma no soporto más la actitud de malcriada que tenía akane y la agarró de los hombros firmemente

-tu crees que yo quisiera besar a otra persona que no fueras tú??

Akane desvió la mirada confundida por tal afirmación

-suéltame ranma… -dijo a punto de llorar y quitándose una lágrima de su mejilla

-no te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches…-dijo serio pero un tanto molesto- no quiero pelear contigo por una tontería como esta y a pesar que yo no quiera, siempre pasara algo así en la escuela porque ellas, ni ellos saben que somos novios

Akane se molesto al escucharlo pero tenía razón, los demás no sabían nada de su relación y por eso se tomaban esos atrevimientos pero conociendo los personajes de nerima sabiéndolo o no ellos seguirían con esos abusos de confianza. Akane comenzó a enfurecerse otra vez

-suéltame…ranma, suéltame….- akane vio que ranma no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo asi que con un movimiento básico desestabilizó la pierna derecha de ranma, por lo que cayeron al piso, ranma encima de ella. En el último momento ranma sujeto a akane por la cintura y puso su otra mano detrás de la cabeza de ella para que no se golpeara directamente con el piso. Mientras que akane por acto reflejo abrazo a ranma por la espalda con una mano y la otra la poso detrás de la cabeza de el, desapareciendo así la poca distancia que existía entre ellos.

Ranma podía percibir la respiración agitada de akane, por lo que el estaba encima de ella y la sentía contra su pecho. Ranma se separo un poco de akane, levantándose unos cuantos cms, para ver si akane se encontraba bien, para su alivio ella se encontraba sonriente y tan hermosa como siempre

-de que te ríes?...-dijo con inquietud

-pues de ti…-quitándole el flequillo de la cara- el gran ranma saotome vencido por su novia

Ranma alzo una ceja y le dijo- pues te recuerdo que soy yo quien esta encima de ti

-eso lo veremos- de un movimiento ella quedo encima de el, ranma no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, estaba totalmente desprevenido-debes estar siempre en guardia saotome.

Ranma solo se limito a contemplarla, sin olvidar lo hermosa que se veía con ese uniforme de capitana-me ganaste…tu, solo tu…, eres mi punto débil, contra el que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada. La única que puede hacer conmigo lo que se le antojé.

Akane suspiro por las hermosas palabras que le acababan de dedicar-ranma se supone que estoy rabiosa contigo…-dijo seria- no puedo dejar pasar lo sucedido así porque si

-akane yo te explique que no fue mi culpa ser atacado por esa turbia de salvajes

-lo sé y se que no es tu culpa… pero igual me dolió…y no puedo simplemente ignorarlo

-entonces que vas a hacer?...-dijo rozándole la mejilla

-no más besos…por una semana-recalcando lo último

-que?? ¡…- el rostro del joven se desencajo por completo al escuchar su penitencia

-esa chica te beso…-frunciendo un poco el seño- no creerás que te voy a besar, ¡Sabiendo que esa salvaje te besó antes ¡

-pero…pero...-titubeo desconcertado

-si de verdad te arrepientes y me quieres, se que me entenderás

-pero y si me lavo la boca?-dijo con esperanza

-no ranma- poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de el- una semana sin besos en la boca

Ranma alzo una ceja- en la boca…-con mirada coqueta-entonces eso quiere decir que te puedo besar donde quiera menos en la boca

Akane no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle-ranma no te hagas el astuto ya dijo que no maásss…-no pudo terminar porque ranma le había besado el cuello sin previo aviso

-ran…ma-dijo casi en susurro

-mmm-pronuncio tratando de decir si

-ya… basta…-dijo casi como si fuese una suplica

-y si no quiero…-besándole de nuevo su cuello de porcelana

Akane solo se entregó a sus caricias, pero eso si, sin dejar que se acercara a sus labios

Ranma comenzó acariciar la espalda de akane con una ternura única, mientras que ella solo se acurrucaba en su pecho rendida ante sus caricias.

Ranma solo disfrutaba de la piel de akane. A estas alturas ranma ya había recorrido todo el cuello de akane, por lo que también comenzó a besar su hombro descubierto, muy gustoso. Akane estaba punto de desfallecer

-ran…ma es mejor que…detengamos esto…al...guíen puede llegar…-dijo con gran esfuerzo

Ranma la miró a los ojos y alzo una ceja y en menos de un segundo el estaba encima de ella nuevamente. Le había agarrado las manos y las tenia presionadas contra el piso de lado y lado de ella

-ranma que crees que haces?-dijo ya un poco furiosa

-quien tenia la guardia baja ahora??...-lanzándose nuevamente al cuello de akane…

-MUCHACHOS YA LLEGAMOS

Las miradas de los muchachos se encontraron, eran unas miradas que denotaba pánico. Se separaron enseguida

-hola muchachos- decía una sonriente kasumi

-hola…esto…-pegándole un codazo a ranma en la costilla

-auch…ehh como les fue?

-bien, la cena estará dentro de una hora

-esta bien- dijeron en unisonido, una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de ambos al ver salir a kasumi

-eso estuvo cerca…-dijo ranma estresado

Akane empujo a ranma contra la pared, estrellándolo con brusquedad contra esta; y cogiendolo del cuello de la camisa

-casi nos descubren por tu culpa…-dándole un beso muy, muy intenso a ranma, que dejaba ver una gran pasión en akane- estas perdonado…

Ranma quedó tan estático por la reacción tan repentina de akane, que solo tuvo tiempo de ver como salía del dojo

-aka…ne-dijo saboreando sus labios

CONTINUARA

Pues les agradezco a todas la personas que me han apoyado a seguir con este proyecto, en especial a

karu-hi

javier de jesus segura sala...

LunaChibaTsukino

Catherine0306

YumiAmorSei


	3. CONEXIONES

VIDAS PARALELAS

**VIDAS PARALELAS **

**NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS**

**B**ueno chicos aquí les dejo este capi…perdón por la demora pero es que se me hace muy difícil estar actualizando más seguido, además que este no es el único proyecto que estoy haciendo, por eso les pido un poco de paciencia pero de todas formas muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado:

gaaraxD

Catherine0306 _**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Sauma Sakura

katherine-saotome-tendo

LunaChibaTsukino_**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Dr Facer/Fabian Cruz

javier de jesus segura sala...

karu-hi

_**A TODOS MIL GRACIAS**_

**CAPITULO III: CONEXIONES**

Como en otras ocasiones era un día realmente esplendoroso en Nerima, había un excelente clima, y es que por fin el verano hacía su calida entrada.

La menor de las tendo, se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo en su habitación

-¡¡akane ya nos vamos¡¡-gritaba kasumi desde el primer piso

Akane se levanto pesadamente, froto sus ojos en un intento por salir de su letargo y miró el reloj

-¡¡no puede ser¡¡-cayéndose de la cama -¡¡no me levantaron¡¡

Salió rápidamente del cuarto, pero un bulto plantado en la mitad, le impidió dar un paso más

-permiso no tengo…..-sus palabras cesaron al ver de quien se trataba

-que forma más agradable de saludar-susurrándole al oído-a tu novio

-mire señor "dizque novio mío"…..estoy muy retrasada y sino salgo rápido de aquí…me quedare y no iré a la playa

-pues le recuerdo…que hasta que no llegue nabiky, no saldremos a ninguna parte…-acorralándola contra una de las paredes del pasillo

-ranma…-dándole un beso tímido en los labios, para luego enfocarse de nuevo en su misión- déjame…me tengo que arreglar…se me hace tarde-empujándolo

Akane trataba de quitárselo de encima, aunque no podía negar que en otra ocasión, las cosas hubiesen sido muy, muy diferentes

-hey chicos que hacen-decía nabiky con cara de sabelotodo

Los muchachos se separaron de golpe, muy rojos por la posición en que habían sido descubiertos

-te encuentras bien cuñadito-inspeccionando de arriba a bajo al pobre muchacho

-no…digo si…. si …no pasa ..Nada…nada-haciendo un ademán con las manos, nerviosamente

-ya basta nabiky¡¡ deja de meterte en lo que no te importa- dijo arrastrando a ranma por la parte de atrás de la camisa, mientras que el solo quedó como una estatua por la impresión

-ese teatrito de ustedes dos, se les va a caer muy pronto-decía casi como un susurro

--

La familia por fin habían llegado a las playas de oshimara, después de un viaje totalmente estresante, claro que esto era debido a que nabiky siempre andaba con sus frases malintencionadas, o con sus preguntas que petrificaban de nuevo a ranma

-que hermoso día para salir en familia-decía kasumi al ver el hermoso paisaje

-estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo hija mía- decía un alegre soun

-chicas que les parece si nos cambiamos de ropa-pregunto kasumi con una tierna sonrisa para sus hermanas menores

-por supuesto-dijeron en unisonido

Ranma no espero un segundo más y se quito la ropa de inmediato quedando en boxers, y se metió de una al agua

-esta deliciosa….-comenzando a nadar de espaldas

--

Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas salían de una en una, de los vestidores móviles.

La primera en salir fue kasumi, quien llevaba puesto un bikini rojo, con flores naranjas, estampadas lateralmente a cada lado de su busto, luego salio nabiky con un enterizo café, con la espalda descubierta, hasta llegar al fin de esta, con un escote en v adelante. La espalda solo la cubría unas tiritas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Por último salio akane, con un bikini azul, con bolitas rosa pálida y bancas, con un pareo amarrado firmemente a su cadera. Las tres se veían sencillamente hermosas.

La reacción de los espectadores no se hizo esperar. Una avalancha de arena, muchachos y viejos morbosos, se les venían encima a toda velocidad, como bestias buscando sus presas. Akane se puso en posición de defensa delante de sus hermanas, pero no fue necesario nada más, porque la avalancha se fue abajo poco a poco, como una ola que se estrella contra las rocas.

De la nada salio ranma, con paso firme, hacía las chicas.

-ehh…gracias por la ayuda-decía akane

-gracias ranma-kun- decía kasumi

-si…como sea-dijo nabiky quien se retiraba de la escena junto con kasumi

-y que tal me veo??-dándose vuelta como una reina de belleza

- y para que quieres que te diga?-acercándose a su oído-si ya sabes lo que pienso…

Akane se sonrojo aun más al darse cuenta, la forma en que el chico la miraba.

-ehh… mejor vamos…a bañarnos, el agua se ve realmente delicio…-no pudo terminar la oración porque el oji-azul, la había levantado del suelo y se la había llevado sobre su hombro lo más lejos que pudo, saliendo de las inquisidoras miradas de nabiky

-¡¡ranma que te pasa….bájame ahora mismo….¡¡bájame no me oyes¡¡ bájame¡¡-gritaba enardecida la menor de las tendo

-estate quieta ya casi llegamos…-decía mientras acomodaba a akane sobre su hombro

-¡¡yo tengo piernas¡¡puedo caminar solita …bájame¡¡-gritaba sin controlarse

-ya llegamos…-con un tono de alivio

Habían llegado al final de un camino de piedras, que parecía atravesar el mar en la distancia; tenía unos 10 metros de alto por lo que la vista era realmente la protagonista de la escena, junto con la ferviente brisa que hacían de este un lugar prefecto

-pues si ya llegamos ¡bájame ordinario¡-

Ranma la fue bajando lentamente, hasta acomodarla en sus fuertes brazos-este lugar…es realmente hermoso-decía el oji-azul aparentemente montado en un viaje con un claro frenesí

La peli-azul quedó atontada, al escuchar esas palabras, palabras que fueron dichas con una pasión inmensa

-lo dices como si fuese tu hogar…-dijo pensando en voz alta

-lo que pasa es que desde que lo vi…cuando veníamos en el bus, me llamo mucho la atención, pero no me imagine que fuese tan hermoso-dijo perdiéndose en el interminable mar

-realmente es precioso

-akane cierra los ojos-le dijo con gran ternura

-para que?-dijo no muy convencida

-solo confía en mi-dijo serio

Akane solo se limito a cerrarlos ante el contraataque. El chico de la trenza se movió unos cuantos pasos, hasta llegar a un punto especifico; poco a poco dejo en el suelo a la menor de las tendo. Se acerco a ella pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella, quien se estremeció por el contacto repentino

Acercándose a su oreja, pudiendo percibir el calor que emanaba akane le dijo-solo déjate llevar-con un tono que derretiría hasta la más frías de las chicas y por supuesto ella misma no era la excepción. Con las yemas de sus dedos, el chico comenzó a recorrer suavemente la tersa piel de akane que estaba casi totalmente descubierta por su vestimenta; iniciando desde la cintura, ascendiendo lentamente, lo que para el chico era el más divino de los regalos. La estremecedora brisa hacía que el cabello de ambos se viesen alocados. Ranma empezó a descender por el camino ya trazado por sus yemas, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho anteriormente, hasta llegar suavemente al punto de inicio deleitándose nuevamente con miles de sensaciones que esto le producía. Akane estaba en las nubes, sentía el cariño que ranma le transmitía por medio de ese suave contacto, y además ese contacto directo, con el pecho de el, la enloquecía mucho más, perdiendo de pronto la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

Ranma tomo suavemente, las dos manos que estaban quietas a lado y lado de akane; las levanto delicadamente junto con las suyas fuertemente entrecruzadas, hasta la altura de los hombros.

-puedes abrir los ojos- un susurro que parecía más bien otra caricia

Akane obedeció y abrió los ojos lentamente, para su sorpresa, estaba en el borde; por llamarlo así, del acantilado. Akane se asusto mucho porque si bien le encanta el mar y el agua, aquí ya estábamos hablando de aguas más profundas y una altura considerable.

Temblando incontrolablemente-por favor Ranma no me sueltes…-quebrándosele la voz

-confía en mi….yo no te voy a soltar…-sonriendo para sus adentros…le encantaba ver a su prometida un poco necesitada; necesitada de el

Akane se volteo instintivamente para ver una vez más esos ojos que la cautivaron desde la primera vez. Se miraron fijamente, diciendo con la mirada tantas cosas, que a la final no se dirían con palabras, pero si con hechos.

El oji-azul poso su mano en la ardiente mejilla de ella, y la atrajo hacía el casi por inercia. Se besaron tiernamente una y otra vez, sin dejar tiempo ni para un suspiro. Ranma la atrajo más hacía el, por la cintura y la alzo levemente, profundizando ese tierno beso. Akane solo deseaba que ese momento tan mágico no terminara jamás junto con la persona a la que le había entregado su corazón, la playa, la arena, el mar, la brisa, ese sube y baja, el mal estar que da cuando se sube a la montaña rusa….la peli-azul abrió los ojos de golpe, y se dio cuenta que iban en "caída libre" directito a unas aguas muy, muy profundas.

-¡¡ranma estas loco¡¡-decía aforrándose más al muchacho-nos vamos a morir¡¡

¡¡SPLASH¡¡

Los muchachos cayeron a gran velocidad al mar, por lo que la fuerza de gravedad los hundió casi hasta el fondo. Akane asustada solo pudo contener la respiración un segundo antes de caer. Ranma trataba de subir a la superficie pero akane estaba "enredada" en el, no podía subir rápidamente a la superficie, pero gracias a su gran esfuerzo salieron a salvo y a flote

-aff….fff –inhalando y exhalando a la vez muy agitados-akane estas bien?-dijo en un tono burlón

-¡¡estas me las pagas saotome¡¡-dijo torciéndole los ojos

-estas rabiosa?

-si¡¡

Ranma alzo una ceja- y entonces porque me sigues abrazando…?

Akane se sonrojo de la vergüenza que le dio por no poder largarse de ahí sin ayuda de nadie

-jajaja-en tono hipócrita- muy chistoso

-será mejor que nos vayamos…se hace tarde y la familia debe estar hablando demás…y además creo que me pico algo

-QUE¡¡donde….donde esta¡¡- aforrándose más al chico

-auch….me duele

-déjame ver-mientras miraba la espalda del muchacho, se sonrojo-creo que no te pico nada…

- y entonces?-

-creo que te rasguñe…cuando caíamos al mar

El oji-azul la miro divertido- akane Tendo eres….una pervertida

-que?¡… eres un estúpido….sabes que fue tu culpa-sonrojada por la afirmación

-jajajajajaja….eres una salvaje….

-ya déjate de tonterías-jalándole la trenza

-ayyy ayyy….si ya ya….-agarrándola más firmemente por la cintura-será mejor irnos ya

Así comenzaron a nadar hasta llegar a la orilla, mientras akane aun seguía un tanto rabiosa, por lo sucedido

--

-espero que se demoren un poco más los muchachos

-eso espero, nabiky no ha terminado aun-dijo un preocupado soun

-ya esta todo listo papa….podemos ir a recibir a los muchachos-decía nabiky entrando al recinto

-que alegría me da nabiky-dijo soun

-solo espero que todo funcione bien-dijo genma

--

-hola familia ya llegamos- saludaba akane con ranma atrás de ella

-los estábamos esperando para comer

-pero y no deberíamos irnos ya…se hace tarde-dijo Akane

-no te preocupes hija, hoy nos quedaremos a dormir en una cabaña

-en serio¡¡-dijeron en unisonido los jóvenes de la familia, denotando alegría

-si, el señor que nos iba a llevar se enfermo, pero ya mañana, si se mejora, nos iremos a casa

-pero hay un pequeño problema- decía nabiky con gran naturaleza- en la cabaña solo hay 2 habitaciones y no cabemos todos

-pero eso no importa mi papa y yo dormimos en la sala-dijo el oji-azul despreocupado

-ese es el problema, es que no hay sala, solo 2 cuartos pequeños y un baño

-entonces que haremos, no cabemos todos-dijo la peli-azul

Los patriarcas se pusieron a lado y lado de sus respectivos hijos menores

-por eso hemos decidido que lo mejor es-dijo soun

-alquilarles un cabaña para ustedes dos-termino soun

-QUE??-gritaron despavoridos y sonrojados los muchachos

-pero yo no le veo el problema….ustedes al fin y al cabo son prometidos-dijo nabiky, con una sonrisa triunfante

Era obvio que para ninguno de los muchachos era mala idea, además ellos ya tenían mucha confianza y akane sabia que ranma jamás haría algo que fuese en contra de su voluntad; pero una cosa era entre ellos y otra, delante de sus familiares, ya que si daban la impresión de aprobación, estarían casados para antes de terminar el verano

-no hay nada más que decir…esta noche dormirán en una cabaña…solos- dijo genma haciendo énfasis en lo último

Los jóvenes se miraron aterrorizados, de solo imaginarse, que en la mente de los patriarcas cupiera la posibilidad o algún tipo de sospecha acerca de su relación; en un instante sincronizado pensaron que la única que medio sabía algo, era la entrometida de nabiky, por lo que la miraron al tiempo con una mirada de desprecio. Nabiky percibió lo que ocurría y se fue muy campante huyéndole a esas malas energías.

-bueno muchachos aquí están las sabanas y las pijamas-decía kasumi, con su tierna sonrisa, al tiempo que sostenía en sus manos unas mochilas

_**-esto lo planearon desde el principio-**_ pensaron al tiempo, con cabezas agachas como signo de resignación

**CONTINUARA**


	4. BATALLA CAMPAL

VIDAS PARALELAS

**VIDAS PARALELAS**

**NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS**

**CAPITULO IV: BATALLA CAMPAL**

**L**a tarde llegaba a las playas de oshimara, tornando sus aguas de un color rojizo intenso.

Era una tarde de ensueño, por lo que las parejas aprovechaban esa calida atmósfera para demostrase todo su cariño, era la ocasión perfecta para conocerse mejor, uno con el otro, pero esto estaba muy lejos de ser parte de los presentes planes de la pareja más conocida de nerima. Los chicos sabían que esto era demasiado sospechoso, y que por supuesto, nabiky tenía que ver mucho en este embrollo, por lo que montaron un plan improvisado

-ranma ven acá- separándolo un poco de la familia

-que pasa?

-estos se traen algo entre manos…tenemos que hacer algo…-dijo señalándolo a la familia con la vista

-y que hacemos??

-fingir-dijo con cara de sabía

-fingir?

-si fingir y baja la voz nos van a escuchar- dijo golpeando su brazo

-auch violenta…-dijo sobandose

-hey chicos que tanto hablan apartados- dijo nabiky con una mirada picara- están discutiendo quien ira arriba de quien?

-nabiky ¡-reprendió la mayor de las tendo

-nabiky deja ya de molestar y déjanos en paz¡¡

Akane jalo a ranma a un lugar un poco más apartado-ranma tu solo sígueme la corriente esta bien- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-aja

-estoy casi segura que pusieron cámara y micrófonos por doquier

-haciéndole una señal para que se acercara más- tenemos que deshacernos de ellos – ranma asintió con la cabeza

--

Los patriarcas junto con los demás llevaron a los más jóvenes a un hotel estilo cabaña, en realidad esta era muy acogedora. Subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar al 2 piso; el recorrido fue silencioso, todo en la escena estaban a la expectativa de lo que sucedería a continuación

-bueno chicos, aquí esta su habitación- dijo el señor soun mostrándoles una puerta en particular

Los muchachos se tensaron, todo debía salir como lo planearon, tenía que ser creíble

- vamos que esperan, ya es tarde deben estar cansados-dijo el señor genma empujándolos adentro

-ya es suficiente con que me hagan dormir en el mismo cuarto con este pervertido no¡¡-dijo akane con aparente desprecio

Ranma no sabia por ella decía eso pero de pronto recordó- así, pues a mi no me hace gracia dormir con alguien tan tosca y simple como tu¡¡

Los demás se miraron decepcionados por la escena, y se fueron a dormir, pero claro que en toda regla siempre hay una excepción, y en este caso era la desafíante mirada de nabiky, que no se creía ni por un momento el show que los chicos estaban montando

Los chicos cerraron las puertas de la habitación. Akane fingió estar aun molesta y comenzó a buscar cámaras o algo asi

-tu dormirás en el suelo¡¡ y ni se te ocurra meterte en la cama conmigo¡¡-buscando algún rastro de tecnología con el nombre despiadado de nabiky

-pues nadie con 4 dedos al frente podría si quiera mirar a tan horrible bestia como tu¡¡- también buscando

-bingo- dijo por lo bajo, encontró un micrófono que desconectó enseguida

Ranma comenzó a mirar por encima del closet y encontró una cámara filmadora, que quitó de un jalón

-eres lo más inmundo que he visto en toda mi vida¡¡-dijo akane mirando debajo de la cama doble

-pues tu eres la mujer más ordinaria que he visto¡¡- mirando en el tocador y el nochero

--

Nabiky estaba en el cuarto que compartía con su hermana mayor, viendo entretenida a la peli y oji azul por medio de un televisor pequeño. –ustedes si que saben actuar…vamos a ver cuanto les dura el teatrito-sonrió para si. Pero esa sonrisa no le duro mucho porque comenzó a ver como ellos quitaban sus aparatos electrónicos con gran brusquedad

IIINHHH¡¡- el sonido del micrófono al ser desconectado bruscamente. Nabiky calló al suelo tapándose los oídos escapando de ese terrible chillido, un dolor de cabeza se le prendió casi al instante, pero no ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente tenía que llevar a cabo su plan maestro asi que trato de seguir viendo, aun podía ver algo comprometedor en la escena, pero casi en ese mismo instante ranma desconecto la cámara dejándola fuera de la batalla

-esta me las pagaran¡¡

--

-creo que ya no hay más- dijo akane levantándose del suelo

-si por acá no hay nada más – dijo cerciorándose

Akane lo miró muy divertida pero mas que todo picara

-entonces eso quiere decir que….-poniéndose un dedo en sobre los labios- podemos hacer lo que queramos…

-en…que estas pensando…?-tragando duro

-pues primero debemos vengarnos de nabiky y de nuestros padres-acercándose a ranma

-y como que tienes en mente?- quitándole un flequillo de la cara

-pues que te parece si….-poniendo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en el pecho de ranma

-si que??...-con el corazón a mil

-si…. Pedimos todo lo que podamos en servicio a la habitación

-ehh...ssi me parece una gran idea-_kuso…si akane me sigue diciendo estas cosas, no habrá ranma por mucho más tiempo-_

-que te parece comenzar con un banquete estilo occidental y unas buenas películas de comedia

-suena bien…nabiky y nuestros padres van a desear nunca haber venido a las playas de oshimara jajaja-abrazando a akane

-entonces tu llamas mientras yo tomo una ducha-dijo soltándose de su agarre

-esta bien- dijo por lo bajo un poco decepcionado, viendo como la puerta del baño era cerrada tras de su pequeña dama

Ranma fue directo al teléfono y marco al número que estaba escrito en la parte superior del directorio, era una especie de stiker

Ring…ring…ring…- hola, recepción vista el mar en que le puedo ayudar?

-pues, era para preguntarle si había comida típica del occidente en el menú?

-si claro que si..,- dijo segura la recepcionista

-pues entonces quiero todo lo que aparezca en el menú y por favor nos traería unas películas de comedia, cargue todo a la cuenta de soun tendo- tubo que contener la risa

-en un momento le llevamos su pedido, hasta pronto señor ranma- ting…ting… la otra línea cerrada

Ranma se quedó sorprendido

_-como es que __sabía mí….._- sus conjeturas fueron borradas al escuchar el sonido del agua caer en la regadera. Ranma se acerco cada vez más y más a la puerta, pegando lentamente su oído a la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Instantáneamente su mente comenzó a divagar en un sendero muy subido de tono, sus mejillas se enrojecieron al crear esa serie de escenas en su mente, quien sabe que cosas sucias estaba haciendo con la pobre akane en sus pensamientos.

Toc…toc….

Ranma pegó un brinco de la impresión, quedo literalmente pegado al techo agarrado por la lámpara que alumbraba el lugar, parecía un gato miedoso; poco a poco bajo y se dirigió a la puerta agradeciendo que nadie hubiese visto la escena. Le dio vuelta al pomo y abrió

-buenas noches aquí esta su pedido- una señorita que parecía ser muy amable con un carrito lleno de comida occidental, de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca, y miro la comida como un lobo hambriento. La muchacha se asusto por un momento pero recobro la compostura

-ehh…si gusta puedo entrar con el carrito

-no se preocupe yo me llevare los platos y usted se puede ir enseguida, no le quitare su tiempo- dijo tratando de ser amable con una sonrisa que la dejó medio sonámbula

Ranma iba acoger un plato pero la señorita lo detuvo

-no no se preocupe es mi trabajo no me molesta para nada- dijo con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa

-le vuelvo a decir, váyase yo solo tomare los platos…- ranma tomo el plato pero la señorita lo agarro del otro lado

-no me entiende, es mi trabajo- jalándolo hacía ella

-pero…ya le dije que yo puedo solo- dijo ranma jalándolo de su lado

-traiga acá- forcejeando con ranma

-no, usted traiga acá-forcejeando también

Era evidente que ranma tenía más fuerza, pero trato de ser lo más delicado con ella, pero ella no se rendía, como una cavernícola, puso un pie sobre el borde superior del carrito y comenzó a jalar; ranma vio como su comida tambaleaba y era amenazada por la loca que quería entrar al cuarto a hacer quien sabe que cosa; perdió la paciencia y soltó el plato de golpe. La señorita se estrello contra la pared con la cara cubierta de panes con mermelada y mantequilla de maní. Ranma casi no aguantaba las ganas de reírse, asi que desvió la mirada a los platos que aun quedaban y los tomo todos como un malabarista, junto con las películas encargadas, asi sin más entro a la habitación dejando a una noqueada señorita.

--

Akane salió del baño con una pequeña toalla que solo cubría lo necesario, dejando ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas; que no pasaron para nada desapercibidas para un atento muchacho que tenía toda la cama cubierta con exquisitos platillos occidentales

-veo que nos has empezado-dijo incrédula

La miró un tanto serio-akane la muchacha que trajo la comida se comporto…-pero fue cortado en seco

Akane había cogido de los platos una salchicha

-hey te he estado esperando desde un buen de tiempo y tu vienes y comienzas antes que yo-dijo casi como un niño llorando por su paleta

- ya, ya, es que tengo mucha hambre… déjame cambiarme enseguida salgo- dijo entrando nuevamente en el baño

-me lo voy a comer yo solo- murmuro por lo bajo junto con algunas cuantas maldiciones

Resoplo con desagrado, y miro toda la habitación, y volteó a ver a uno de los nocheros, y diviso las películas de comedia y fue en busca de ellas, las tomo entre sus fuertes manos, el nombre de una de las películas era "Scary movie 3" y la otra "virgen a los 40" se veían interesantes, asi que abrió el estuche, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlas amabas vacías. Ranma frunció el seño _–algo no esta bien aquí…parece todo como un montaje_- comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de dar con la respuesta de los últimos acontecimientos y unirlos pero no daba con la respuesta _ -esa chica del carrito se me hace muy sospechosa…._

La puerta del baño se abrió y dejo ver a una hermosa peli-azul con shorts de lícra blanca con una blusa de tiritas que hacía juego con los pequeños shorts

-ranma…-dijo acercándose a el con gran delicadeza, y con una manos en la cabeza- me siento un poco mareada…

Ranma la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la cabellera, percibió lo bien que olía, era ese olor a margaritas que la caracterizaba, un olor que transmita tanto…, la pego más a su pecho tratando de animarla y le dijo- debe ser porque no hemos comido bien esta noche….mejor vamos a comer que te parece?- dijo despegándose solo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos

Los ojos de ella brillaron desbordando ternura y confianza, con una sonrisa de esas que hacen temblar la tierra y asintió complacida

Los muchachos comenzaron a degustar cada plato como si fuese la máxima gloria, claro que ranma no comía, el devoraba, en cambio ella comía mas lentamente

Apenas y ranma se acordaba de aquel asuntito del que sentía un mal presentimiento. Dejo de comer frente a la desconcertada mirada de la peli-azul

-pasa algo malo-dijo preocupada

-no es solo que la señorita del carro se comporto muy extraña no me dejaba…- de pronto comenzó a ver doble, los paltos frente a el se movían en diferentes direcciones

-ranma te encuentras bien?- dijo tocándole una mejilla

-si, si solo es un mareo estupido- poniendo su manos sobre la de ella, para tranquilizarla, pero la realidad es que estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad y el tacto, no podía sentir la suave mano de su querida de ojos café terracota

- como te decía…- tratando de enfocar palabras- la señorita quería…..-ranma no pudo más y calló a un lado de los platos de comida

-RANMA¡¡-grito preocupada, moviéndole el hombro para ver si respondía- ranma¡¡- estaba tan preocupada y asustada, su rostro palideceo y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en el hombro pero el muchacho seguía tendido sobre la cama sin reaccionar

Akane se paro de la cama para pedir ayuda a su familia, dio unos 5 pasos pero el mareo se apodero otra vez de ella, y callo de golpe en el piso, no podía moverse, no podía siquiera abrir los ojos, pero aun podía escuchar a lo lejos como un eco sin fuerza, como un susurro ahogado, pero todavía escuchaba lo suficiente para oír unos murmullos a lo lejos

-bien, sigamos con el plan….-fue lo último que escuchó, porque se desmayo del todo

_Continuara_

_Gracias por todos los comentarios y también a las personas que no los dejan escritos pero se toman el tiempo para leerlos, igualmente gracias. Quiero enviarles un saludo muy especial a :_

gaaraxD

Catherine0306 _**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Sauma Sakura

katherine-saotome-tendo

LunaChibaTsukino_**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Dr Facer/Fabian Cruz

javier de jesus segura sala...

karu-hi

Rmtl Des

_**MIL GRACIAS¡¡**_


	5. JUEGOS PELIGROSOS

VIDAS PARALELAS

**VIDAS PARALELAS**

**NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS**

**CAPÍTULO V: JUEGOS PELIGROSOS**

**- **_**f**__irma esto- escuchaba una voz muy lejana, trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados pesaban como piedras_

_-firma de una buena vez- la jalaron bruscamente, pero akane no conseguía abrir totalmente sus ojos avellanas, ladeo un poco su rostro y pudo observar a ranma acostado a su lado, estaba dormido por lo poco que lo pudo observar, parecía muy tranquilo_

_-akane mírame- le tomaron el mentón para que se concentrara- firma esto y nos iremos enseguida-. Akane solo quería descansar un poco, su cuerpo estaba más pesado de lo común y sabía que muy pronto se desmayaría de nuevo, no podía dejar a ranma a su suerte, lo mejor era obedecer y que los dejaran en paz; a duras penas pudo tomar el bolígrafo que le ofrecían y firmo en una hoja con muchas letras pequeñas, pero no le presto mucha atención ya que al instante se desmayo sin remedio. En la habitación solo quedaron los gritos de festejos por parte de dos hombres y la risa triunfal de una interesada y manipuladora muchacha_

La fría brisa se agolpaba en su rostro, aunque era una sensación muy placentera, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, lo primero que observo, aun con la vista borrosa, fue el esplendoroso mar, que arrullaba la noche, estaba tan desubicado, no sabía como había llegado hasta allí, pero el lugar era muy acogedor. Se paro de la silla de playa en la que estaba, el lugar estaba rodeado de velas, blancas 2 hamacas, un equipo de sonido y una gran carpa blanca, todo en conjunto era como una atmósfera – _romántica_- pensó

Se acerco a una de las hamacas y allí encontró a akane que dormía como un bebe, se veía tan hermosa pero la vestimenta era diferente a la que tenía hace unas horas, de pronto comenzó a recordar todo, su desmayo y alguno que otro flash de conciencia e inconciencia pero no sabía a ciencia cierta cual era la realidad y cuales eran los sueños en ese momento, dejo de unir cabos al ver como akane abría lentamente sus ojos y se sentaba con cansancio

-ranma…donde estamos?-pregunto soñolienta

-en verdad no se – mirando a su alrededor- en realidad no había visto esta parte de la playa

Akane se puso de pie para ver el lugar, todo era demasiado detallado, como una burbuja de cristal, se dirigió al otro extremo donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido; en realidad hacía mucho frío, pero por primera vez se percato de la causa, tenía puesto un vestido de baño de dos piezas blanco era hermoso, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una especie de velo blanco transparentoso que se desprendía de la parte superior del vestido de baño, iba abotonado hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo, de allí para abajo se ceñía lateral y abiertamente a su bien formada figura; dicho velo llegaba hasta más arriba de sus tobillos, en el borde de este estaba decorado con unas lentejuelas que cambiaban de color blanco a rosa pálida con el contraste de la luz, era una vestimenta muy estilo beach.

Como una princesa dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar, con una enorme sonrisa.

No se percato que unos celestes la estaban viendo muy intensamente todo el rato, pero y como no si realmente se veía preciosa

Akane sintió una aura que llenaba el lugar con su calidez, pero había algo más profundo en ella, algo más pero no sabía que, lo que si sabía era a quien le pertenecía esa aura tan poderosa, llevo su mirada al legitimo dueño de esta y un corrientaso eléctrico le recorrió toda la espalda, esos celestes la miraban de arriba a bajo sin inmutarse, ni siquiera porque ella le sostenía la mirada

- de… deja de mirarme asi- dijo con un claro nerviosismo pero al mismo tiempo con enojo, pero más que todo nerviosismo

Ranma solo puso su mirada sobre la de ella y sin más se fue acercando imponente como siempre, haciendo retroceder nerviosamente a la muchacha

-ranma…ya basta…-dijo al verse acorralada entre el equipo de sonido y el fornido cuerpo del muchacho

-te ves hermosa…-dijo roncamente al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia ella percibiendo ese olor que la caracterizaba –porque… estas tan nerviosa…-dijo travieso pero serio, en forma de susurro junto a su oído

-yo no… -tragando duro por su ya muy seca garganta- yo no… estoy nerviosa

- pues tus ojos dicen los contrario- mirándola fijamente

-que… que quieres…-dijo ladeando un poco su rostro

- yo solo vine a….-le encantaba ponerla asi de nerviosa, era un elixir mutuo, ese nerviosismo que los dos sienten por la precensia del otro, pero esta, era la oportunidad de el para vengarse, sonrió acariciando su mejilla con la de ella, se inclino un poco más y con uno de sus brazos la aprisiono por la cintura.

A estas alturas akane estaba más roja que un tomate, sus piernas temblaban casi imperceptiblemente, solo Dios sabe cuanto le estaba costando mantenerse en pie

– vine a entregarte esto…-akane que hasta ese momento había mantenido los ojos cerrados, se sorprendió al ver un pequeña tarjeta entre los dedos de ranma quien mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- estaba sobre el equipo de sonido…- la jalo un poco más, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo- que creías que te iba a hacer…-, le quito delicadamente un flequillo de la oreja y se acerco lentamente, con una mirada seductora, ella solo esperaba anonadada su sentencia; akane siempre le hacía la misma jugada al oji-azul, pero debía admitir que el lo hacía mucho mejor cuando se lo proponía.

Suspiro largamente en el oído de la chica, haciéndole erizar los bellos de la nunca, -akane…eres…realmente…eres una pervertida…- akane demoro unos cuantos segundos en hacer reaccionar sus neuronas y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el chico cayera a la arena, ahogado en carcajadas

-eres un estúpido- dijo rabiosa pero las carcajadas de ranma eran contagiosas asi que también comenzó a reírse a más no poder

- yo seré jajajaja una pervertida pero- dijo akane entre carcajadas con lágrimas a punto de salir- pero…recuerda que lo malo es lo que se pega

-jajajajaja si- paro en seco al entender el chiste- ¡¡oye¡¡ yo no soy ningún pervertido

Akane al ver su expresión, se tiro a la arena junto a el, las carcajadas no la dejaban mantenerse en pie

Poco a poco las sonoras carcajadas de ambos cesaron por completo dejando a los dos muy agitados; ranma se puso de lado sobre la arena mirando a akane

- pero en serio… te ves muy hermosa-dijo sincero

Akane le acaricio una mejilla y lo atrajo hacia ella, sus labios se unieron lentamente como si sus vidas se fueran en ello, poco a poco ranma se puso encima de ella, tratando de no aplastarla con su peso, el beso se torno más profundo y ansiado.

Akane poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del oji-azul para hacerlo más profundo, mientras que el metía furtivamente su mano por debajo del velo transparentoso y casi sin tocarla, acaricio su estrecha cintura con sus yemas, en un roce tierno

-ranma…-dijo tratando de mantener unidos sus labios

-Mmm-traducción: que?

-que decía la tarjeta….-entre besos

-no se- bajando por su cuello a punta de besos

-muéstramela…tal vez sea importante- esos besos en el cuello la estaban haciendo perder la conciencia

-después…-dijo disfrutando de la tersa y suave piel de akane

-ranma… podría ser importante- casi perdiendo totalmente la razón, sabía que se iba aponer rabioso pero de todas formas tendría que parar, todo estaba tomando un rumbo muy comprometedor

Ranma se separo un poco rabioso por la insistencia de la chica en acabar con la lluvia de besos "y algo más" pensó para si, tal vez era lo mejor

-toma- dijo manera seca

- no me mires de esa manera, tal vez si es importante-dijo como respuesta al ver su miraba con un claro resentimiento

Se incorporaron y akane comenzó a leer en voz alta la pequeña tarjeta

-_esperamos que disfruten de esta noche, lo hemos preparado solo para ustedes, un automóvil los recogerá más tarde… disfrútenlo_

_Att: familia Tendo y Saotome _

De pronto el equipo de sonido se encendió y la música comenzó a sonar.

Los muchacho se miraron, eso era realmente extraño, pero no le prestaron atención

-bella dama me daría el honor de bailar esta pieza con usted- con una reverencia de caballero, extendiéndole la mano

-el honor es mío, señor Saotome- siguiéndole la corriente

La canción que sonaba era when you're gone de Avril Lavigne. Ranma la sujeto por la cintura y la pego un poco a el, y sin más comenzaron a bailar, lentamente, al ritmo de la canción, la peli-azul dejo caer el peso de su cabeza en el hombro de el, esta en verdad había sido una cita perfecta

La canción se cabo dándole paso a una más movida "temperature" de Jean Paul

Los dos se quedaron mirando, para ver que hacía el otro, una cosa era bailar una música suave y otra bailar una que además de movida, -_muy sensual- _pensó akane –_esta es mi oportunidad-_

Akane comenzó a mover las caderas de manera muy sugerente, todo su cuerpo siguió el ritmo tan atrevido de la canción (para ellos). Ante la mirada atónita de ranma, la peli-azul comenzó a rodearlo con sus movimientos sugerentes; ella no podía aguantar más la risa, la cara de ranma que tenía en ese momento era para recordarla por la eternidad, lo que no esperaba la peli-azul era que de un rápido movimiento y aprovechando que ella estuviese de espaldas a el, le tomara las caderas, y se pegara a ella para que no escapara. Akane pegó un brinquito del susto.

El no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras ella disfrutara por verlo asi.

Ahora Ranma era quien dirigía el ritmo, poco a poco akane se acostumbro a bailar de esa forma con el, era la primera vez que lo hacían, era algo más intimo y más divertido.

Akane echo hacía atrás su cabeza recostándola en el hombro del oji-azul, y siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Ranma por su parte comenzó a decirle unos cuantos susurros a akane en el oído aprovechando la cercanía, algunos hacían sonrojar furiosamente a la chica, quien se volteo a verlo a los ojos por el último comentario

-realmente eres un pervertido, además tu nunca te atreverías….verdad?- dijo divertida con las mejillas sonrosadas

Ranma estaba simplemente fascinado, ese rojo carmín en sus mejillas la hacía ver realmente hermosa

- me estas retando?- dijo pegándola a su cuerpo por la cintura

-yo no te estoy retando…pero y si asi fuera que?- dijo desafiante

El chico de la coleta enarco una ceja y sin más la tomo por las caderas y la levanto de la arena, ella no pesaba casi nada a si que no fue gran esfuerzo. Akane sin darse cuenta automáticamente enredo sus piernas alrededor de la caderas de el

-ranma bájame¡¡-grito la muchacha

- pero si tu eres la que me esta rodeando con tus piernas

-pero tu me estas abrazando…no me dejas bajar

-tu te lo buscaste-dijo pícaro

-yo no me he buscado nada asi que bájame-dijo con el seño fruncido

- no-dijo como un niño caprichoso

-que?- dijo ya con una vena a punto de estallar

Ranma comenzó a correr con dirección al mar, lo más rápido que pudo

-ranma suéltame esa agua debe estar muy fría¡¡-dijo enardecida

-creo que ya es muy tarde

Se metieron en el mar, aun con ella encima, el agua estaba helada, akane estaba temblando

-estttaaaasss…locoooo- dijo con los labios un poco morados

-y tu estas muy linda- dijo besándola

-vamooos aa laa oriillaaaa- abrazándolo por el cuello, mientras que el la abrazo por la espalda esperando darle más calor

Ranma tubo que ejercer un poco más de fuerza ya que sus ropas estaba empapadas por el agua salada.

La llevó a la orilla donde el agua aun les rozaba los pies, se sentó en la arena con ella encima. La peli-azul estaba muy temblorosa, la sentía en sus brazos como una hoja, se arrepintió de haberla metido asi en el agua

-ranmaaaa- le tomo el rostro, acunándolo entre sus pequeñas manos- esta a sido la mejor cita de mi vida jajajajaja te la creíste ¿te preocupe?-dijo triunfante

Ranma la miró con un tic nervioso sobre su ceja- claro que si¡¡

-hay ya no te molestes solo era un juego jajaja- abrazándolo como una chiquilla

-me la pagaras- fue lo último que escucho antes de dar vueltas por la arena

-jajajajaja- teniéndolo a el encima aplastándola con su cuerpo- me aplastas¡¡- poniéndose ahora ella encima de el, pero esta vez aprisiono sus manos contra la arena para evitar que se moviera.

Por primera vez observo desde su posición, sentada en el abdomen de el a horcajadas, lo atractivo que se veía el, con su cabello aun húmedo, el cual servia como cascada a las gotas que aun se negaban a secarse, el rostro joven pero varonil, y que decir de ese cuerpo, era el sueño de toda chica, un sueño del que no se quería despertar.

En la misma situación estaba ranma viendo frente o encima de el, a la chica más hermosa que pudo haber conocido, la luz de la luna reflejada en su cabellera azulada, sus labios finos y sonrojados y un cuerpo de ninfa –_perfecta-_ pensó soltando un suspiro

La peli-azul en ese momento supo que estaba dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a el; ranma pudo leerlo en sus ojos avellanas, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse completamente a el, era lo que su corazón enamorado le dictaba. Akane acerco sus labios a los de el, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, ella sería de el y el de ella.

-**PI¡¡PI¡¡**- sonó un carro a lo lejos. Los muchachos se separaron rápidamente sonrojados, ninguno decía nada, lo que iban a hacer era un paso muy importante en su relación pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablarlo. Sin más se levantaron del suelo, se tomaron de la mano casi por inercia y fueron hasta en automóvil que de seguro los iba a llevar a su cabaña, no dijeron absolutamente nada, era mejor asi, estos chicos aun no estaban preparados para hablar del tema abiertamente, aunque al final fuese inevitable lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, esta fría noche de verano

**CONTINUARA….**

_**Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios, (aunque no los dejen por escrito), muchas gracias de verdad y perdón por la demora, en verdad estaba muy ocupada, con los parciales y todo eso, les doy las gracias muy especialmente a :**_

gaaraxD

Catherine0306 _**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Sauma Sakura

katherine-saotome-tendo

LunaChibaTsukino_**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Dr Facer/Fabian Cruz

javier de jesus segura sala...

karu-hi

Rmtl Des

_Muchas gracias _

Mi email es: 

Hasta el Próximo Cáp., esto ya se esta poniendo muy atrevido tal vez lo pase a categoría **M, **no mentiras jajajaja espero que le haya gustado bye dejen comentarios


	6. SENSACIONES:TWO BY ONE

VIDAS PARALELAS VI

**VIDAS PARALELAS VI**

**NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS**

**CAPITULO VI: ****SENSACIONES: TWO BY ONE**

Los chicos entraron al auto sin siquiera mirarse de pronto el ambiente se torno como un bloque de hielo, aunque sus manos seguían juntas como la más plena evidencia de seguridad y confianza reciproca.

Cada uno miraba con aparente interés su lado de la ventana, ninguno podía verse a la cara, toda clase de pensamientos los invadieron, el susodicho "_**que tal si…"**_una y otra vez resonaba en sus cabezas como un tic-tac del reloj.

Era más que claro que su relación estaba cruzando otros niveles pero como conversarlo o dialogarlo, como comenzar hablar del tema era como que "hey akane/ranma estuvimos a punto de _hacerlo_ pero no lo hicimos al final, deseas continuarlo?". Ante tal pensamiento se sonrojaron hasta la medula, y es que en verdad los dos no podían apartar sus pensamientos de aquella escena interrumpida

-_maldito chofer-_ refunfuño para si ranma

Los minutos pasaron corriendo y en menos de nada el carro aparco enfrente de las cabañas donde se hospedaban; bajaron sin prisa del carro, esta vez no se tomaron de las manos. Pasaron al frente de la recepción allí se encontraban la recepcionista otra jovencita que les sonreía abiertamente

-señor saotome-le llamo la recepcionista

-si…?-pregunto sin muchos ánimos

-sus padres me pidieron que les diera esto- dijo mostrando un pequeño sobre de Manila

-gracias- tomando el enigmático sobre_ –que habrán hecho ahora esos atolondrados­_- pensó; llevo su mirada azulada hacía aquella chica que le sonreía más de lo debido, y como un rayo la recordó _esa es la chica que llevó la comida-_ disculpa ¿trabajas aquí?

La chica mostró una leve mueca de sorpresa pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír ingenua

-me debe estar confundiendo con alguien- y sin más desapareció a paso rápido del recinto

-_que extraño…_

Busco con la mirada a su acompañante pero para su sorpresa ella ya había seguido su camino hacía el cuarto, frunció el seño –_pero que es lo que le pasa?, _soltó un suspiro y se encamino siguiendo los pasos de su prometida

Llegó a la puerta 012 donde se hospedaban, iba a girar la perilla pero un pensamiento lo detuvo por un breve instante, _otra vez solos…_ahora como iba a evitar las preguntas como iban a entablar una conversación…tarde o temprano tendrían que dialogar eso era seguro, tomo aire y entro.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero la luz de la luna dejaba ver un cuerpo femenino acostado en la cama tapado desde los pies hasta el cuello con una sabana blanca.

El joven la miro con detenimiento a pesar de estar tapada podía ver claramente sus curvilíneas figuras, cerro los ojos y trato de alejar esos pensamientos que lo envolvían y que le recorrían sus venas

Akane estaba un poco nerviosa, por la forma en que era observada

-ran…ma no vas… a dormir- esa dulce voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

-eh si…en un momento…-se dirigió al baño para cambiarse, desapareciendo de la vista de la peli-azul

Luego de unos minutos salio del baño sin hacer ruidos se acostó de su lado de la cama, no quería admitirlo pero parecía que lo ocurrido en la playa en vez de unirlos más, estaba alejándolos, tal vez no era hora "todavía"

Akane se acerco a el tratando de no explotar de lo roja que estaba

-ranma…me… abrazas…?-necesitaba sentir que el estaba hay con ella en las buenas y en las peores, que aun estaba hay para ella

Ranma asintió levemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la recibió entre sus fuertes brazos, percibió como ella buscaba amoldarse a su cuerpo momentáneamente

-ranma…estas conciente de lo que nos espera ¿verdad?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

Claro que lo sabía esa cita romántica a la luz de la luna había sido preparada por sus padres y ese repentino y dudoso desmayo de ambos y para terminar; el despertar en la playa; nada cuadraba lo más probable es que todo había sido una trampa de sus padres con ayuda de la maquiavélica de nabiky, pero en verdad no se arrepentía de eso ya que había sido la mejor cita de todas era un recuerdo que en su vida iba a olvidar

-claro que lo se…-suspiro por un momento- a estas alturas deben estar haciendo los preparativos del matrimonio

-y…eso no te molesta?- pregunto un poco asustada

-me molesta que decidan por nosotros…pero esto lo vamos a aclarar en cuanto los veamos

-si será lo mejor…-dijo con un gran bostezo- buenas noches

-buenas noches- respondió el chico de la coleta

--

A lo lejos escucho las gaviotas que sobrevolaban el lugar con gran libertad; abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con una corta cabellera azulada que descansaba sobre su pecho. Un sentimiento calido lo envolvió, acaricio suavemente su cabello tan brillante y hermoso como ella, desvió su vista al nochero que estaba de su lado y noto el sobre de Manila que descansaba allí, lo tomo tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a su bella durmiente

Lo abrió cuidadosamente

"_Hola muchachos, solo queríamos avisarles que nos tuvimos que ir a nerima de improviso, se han presentado una serie de robos inexplicables, asi que fuimos a ayudar a la comunidad; la escuela ha decidido adelantar dos días la finalizaron de las vacaciones ósea que entramos pasado mañana sus boletos de regreso están en el sobre el último tren de regreso sale a las 4:30_

_Posdata: "de nada""_

Ranma suspiro pesadamente –de nuevo a la escuela…

Akane abrió lentamente sus ojos avellanas, que irradiaban felicidad

-por que esa cara?- pregunto al ver el semblante del chico

Ranma la miro y suavizo su cara (y como no hacerlo)- no no pasa nada solo que…tenemos que regresar a nerima las clases empiezan mañana mismo…-dijo con cara de fastidio

-pero por que?-pregunto como niña caprichosa

Ranma sonrió tiernamente al verla asi- no dice el porque pero, ellos se fueron dizque por un problema de robos en nerima, nos tenemos que ir a la estación antes de 4:30

-entonces porque no vamos y… -poniéndose a horcadillas sobre el, dejando sus piernas a lado y lado de el- vamos a la playa y disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda- susurro de una forma involuntariamente provocativa, poso sus manos en el pecho de el y se acerco para besarlo en los labios. Ranma estaba un poco shockeado por las acciones de su prometida pero igual le respondió acariciando su cintura al tiempo que devolvía el inesperado beso que se convirtió en uno más exigente y apasionado, noto que aun llevaba puesto aquel exquisito vestido de baño; se deleito pasando su mano de arriba abajo aprovechando la libertad que le daba su vestimenta

Poco a poco subió sus manos hasta posarse justo debajo de sus senos que eran tapados por la diminuta prenda. Akane solo podía estremecerse en sus brazos, cada milímetro de su piel que era tocada estaba totalmente erizada, su respiración paso a ser un poco agitada, cada movimiento de el, sobre su piel era una especie de descarga eléctrica que la llevaba a otro mundo. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sintió como los besos de ranma ahora se movían por todo su cuello, sacándole uno que otro suspiro, esa caricia húmeda la estaba enloqueciendo.

El oji-azul podía sentir el continuo estremecimiento de la chica que ahora estaba en sus brazos, ahora el estaba sentado con ella encima de el, con la misma posición. Su piel era tan dulce y tan embriagadora pero sobretodo tan adictiva. Bajo un poco más y llego hasta la clavícula que lamió con suavidad. Las manos de akane habían llegado hasta su trenza donde había enredado sus finos dedos en la desarreglada coleta de ranma, se aferro fuertemente a esta al sentir la impetuosa lengua del chico; aun con los ojos cerrados se inclino un poco hasta esconder su rostro en el cuello de ranma.

El oji-azul se apodero de su espalda realizando suaves movimientos en esta, su piel era tan suave y tierna, ahora menos que nunca la iba a dejar escapar, subió imperceptiblemente sus manos hasta el lazo de la pequeña prenda superior mientras mordía sutilmente su hombro. Akane sintió un leve frío que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Abrió los ojos al notar que ranma paraba de mordisquear su hombro que ya estaba un poco rojo; lo primero que noto fue la mirada fija de ranma en una parte de su anatomía, su mirada parecía echar chispa, casi pudo sentir como la quemaba y la devoraba al mismo tiempo, bajo su inocente mirada y vio algo que la dejo sin habla, la parte superior del vestido de baño ya no estaba¡¡; akane se puso más roja que un tomate y lo siguiente que hizo fue tapar su cara al tiempo que trataba en vano de tapar sus bien formados senos con sus antebrazos

Ranma pareció salir de las nubes donde estaba volando; apreciando en primera fila lo mas majestuoso que pudo haber visto jamás

-akane…-la llamo tiernamente, mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara, le tomo el mentón para encontrar por fin su mirada esquiva- eres lo mas hermoso que he visto- dijo casi atravesando a akane con esas hermosas palabras

Akane le sonrió feliz, en verdad lo estaba, y como no estarlo si esas palabras salieron de la boca de la persona que más ha amado. Suavemente quito sus brazos dejando al descubierto nuevamente aquella _obra de arte_- pensó ranma.

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquella mirada tan, como decirlo tan deseosa y apasionada? Los dedos de ranma parecieron tomar vida nuevamente, y con el más delicado y suave tacto rozo dulce e inocentemente con sus yemas uno de los senos de akane; sus dedos temblaron inconcientemente esto era demasiado para sus sentidos iba a retirar su mano de aquella piel tan tersa y tremendamente suave, pero una pequeña mano se lo impidió, la peli-azul puso su mano sobre la del chico, pudo notar que estaba mas temblorosa que la de el; la guío sutilmente hasta ponerla sobre su seno derecho. Ranma busco su mirada expectante y parcialmente embobado; su rostro se quedo impresionado al encontrase con una akane sonriente; con un leve sonrojo en su rostro; el chico de la coleta la beso fervientemente succionado con pasión el labio inferior de la chica, sentía tantas ganas de besarla hasta que sus labios se desgastaran,_ akane…akane no te merezco-_se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

La recostó sobre el colchón sin dejar de besar esos tiernos labios, se acomodo encima de ella para no lastimarla, akane casi por inercia flexiono su pierna derecha acariciando con aquel roce la izquierda de ranma. Su corazón parecía una locomotora, podía sentir sus manos frías y heladas era como si su sangre ya no tuviese fuerzas para correr por sus venas; tantas sensaciones la estaban enloqueciendo

Ranma comenzó a acariciar el muslo de akane quien a estas alturas ya respiraba entrecortadamente

-ran…ma-dijo casi sin fuerzas

-si…-no quería salir de ese trance tan delicioso

-son las 4:00…-dijo con un tono de decepción

-QUE¡¡-grito separándose un poco de ella apoyándose con las manos sobre el colchón, la visión que tenia era tremendamente alucinante akane con sus labios semiabiertos húmedos, rojizos y un poco hinchados por los besos anteriores, sin mencionar ese cuerpo de ninfa que le seducían tan solo con su existir, no resistió más y se abalanzo nuevamente hacia ella besándola como si su vida dependiera de eso

-ranma…-con un pequeño gemido –ranma tenemos clases….-no quería separarse de el, pero la realidad era otra, de un movimiento volvieron los dos a la posición inicial, ella a horcadillas sobre el, lo miro fijamente, los ojos aguamarina brillaban impacientes, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos fue hasta su cuello y lo lamió suavemente hasta llegar a sus labios, mientras que el chico la observaba feliz- tenemos que irnos…

-pero…

La peli-azul llevo sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ranma, mordisqueándolo delicadamente, ranma no pudo reprimir el pequeño gemido que tenía ahogado en su garganta- después lo terminamos…-dijo seductora

De un salto salio de la cama dejando a un muy anonadado chico en ella, no pudo siquiera reaccionar solo vio inmóvil como se cerraba la puerta del baño, puso sus brazos detrás de su nunca, realmente esto no lo iba a olvidar nunca, sonrió para si

--

Ranma y akane ya iban llegando a nerima, pero aun faltaban unos cuantos minutos, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos quería regresar pero que se hacia tenían que dar la cara, y ahora mismo los dos estaban preparándose psicológicamente para lo que se les venía encima, ya se imaginaban las flores, la fiesta, los globos, serpentina, y medio nerima hablando de ellos, ya se estaban resignando pero delante de sus padres tenían que aparentar otra cosa, aunque la idea de casarse ya no sonaba tan amarga por alguna razón.

Las luces de la ciudad por fin aparecían los dos tragaron duro, akane apretó con fuerzas la mano de ranma; el chico de la coleta la trajo hacia si abrazándola con sus calidos y fuertes brazos, planto un beso en la cabellera azulada – todo va a estar bien…- akane solo asintió. El tren fue parando lentamente hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil

Bajaron del tren y se encaminaron al dojo, no estaba tan lejos después de todo

--

Llegaron a las grandes y viejas puertas del dojo tendo, era sumamente extraño no había ni una sola pancarta de "_matrimonio de ranma saotome y akane tendo"_ todo era demasiado tranquilo

Entraron a la casa

-ya llegamos- quitándose las zapatillas

-como estuvo el viaje?- pregunto kasumi quien salía de la cocina

-pues bien…-dijo sin muchos ánimos ranma- y pudieron resolver el problema de los ladrones?

-de que estas….

-eh si, si ya todo esta controlado- dijo apresurada nabiky que miraba a kasumi casi rogando con la vista que le siguiera la corriente

-ah ya veo- dijo ranma

-y disfrutaron de su cita?- los jóvenes se tensaron enseguida por el comentario

-eh si…-dijo muy tímida akane

-si estuvo bien…-volteando a ver a un interesante (para el) florero

-me alegro que las cosas entre los dos haya funcionado- dio Kisumu con una sonrisa

-pues yo….-bajo la mirada- gracias…-dijo bien bajito la peli-azul

_-__Todo parece normal­_-pensó akane- estoy un poco cansada me voy a dormir

-si yo también estoy muy cansado

Kasumi se retiro hacia la cocina

-hey muchachos- la peli y oji-azul voltearon a mirarla desde unos escalones arriba- ni crean que se han salvado…-con una mirada pícara- ustedes se casan porque se casan…

CONTINUARA….

gaaraxD

Catherine0306 _**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Sauma Sakura

katherine-saotome-tendo

LunaChibaTsukino_**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Dr Facer/Fabian Cruz

javier de jesus segura sala...

karu-hi

Rmtl Des _**TE MANDO UN BESOTE MUY ESPECIAL**_

GRACIAS A TODOS COMO SIEMPRE POR LEER MI FIC, CREO QUE ME PASE UN POC DE CATEGORIA PERO ERA NECESARIO DE TODAS FORMAS HE DECIDIDO DEJARLO EN ESTA CATEGORIA **¡¡GRACIAS¡¡** los quiero mucho a todos


	7. MY HEART

VIDAS PARALELAS

**VIDAS PARALELAS**

**NIGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**CAPITULO: VII: MY HEART**

**Los días faltantes para entrar a la escuela pasaron como una mini eternidad, aunque nadie mencionaba nada algo sobre "matrimonio", el aire estaba tenso, cargado, como si todos supieran algo que los más jóvenes de la casa no.**

**Los chicos trataban de actuar igual que siempre delante de la familia como todos los días, pero por alguna razón los dejaban en lo posible solos, como si no quisieran interrumpir algo, esto estaba cada vez más extraño**

**El olor de las flores y de la mañana era un tranquilizador que acompañaba a la peli y oji-azul, camino a la escuela****, parecía que todo marchaba bien aunque hubiesen huecos de los que no les apetecía hablar como el hecho de –**_**como llegaron a aquella playa tan hermosa si un momento atrás habían estado…**_

**-ranma, y tu te acuerdas de cómo llegamos aquella playa solitaria**

**Ranma cruzo los brazos detrás de su nunca- la verdad no lo recuerdo pero lo que si recuerdo es que había una chica muy extraña que quería entrar en nuestra habitación a toda costa**

**FLASH BACK**

_-no no se preocupe es mi trabajo no me molesta para nada- dijo con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa_

_-le vuelvo a decir, váyase yo solo tomare los platos…- ranma tomo el plato pero la señorita lo agarro del otro lado_

_-no me entiende, es mi trabajo- jalándolo hacía ella_

_-pero…ya le dije que yo puedo solo- dijo ranma jalándolo de su lado_

_-traiga acá- forcejeando con ranma_

_-no, usted traiga acá-forcejeando también_

_Era evidente que ranma tenía más fuerza, pero trato de ser lo más delicado con ella, pero ella no se rendía, como una cavernícola, puso un pie sobre el borde superior del carrito y comenzó a jalar; ranma vio como su comida tambaleaba y era amenazada por la loca que quería entrar al cuarto a hacer quien sabe que cosa; perdió la paciencia y soltó el plato de golpe. La señorita se estrello contra la pared con la cara cubierta de panes con mermelada y mantequilla de maní._

_Ranma casi no aguantaba las ganas de reírse, asi que desvió la mirada a los platos que aun quedaban y los tomo todos como un malabarista, junto con las películas encargadas, asi sin más entro a la habitación dejando a una noqueada señorita._

**FIN FLASH BAKC**

**-eso si fue extraño- se ****detuvo un momento pensativa- ahora que lo recuerdo…-le vino a la mente cuando ranma estaba inconciente y ella trataba como loca de buscar ayuda- ranma…-el aludido vio miedo en los avellana- esa noche nos drogaron…**

**-que?¡-dijo incrédulo**

**-si ahora que lo recuerdo alguien me estaba obligando a hacer algo pero no, yo no…**

**-akane¡¡- llamaba yuka a akane**

**-**_**en que momento llegamos a la escuela**_

**-nos vemos luego después hablamos- mientras corría hacía yuka y dejaba a ranma**** solo**

**-hola akane – enredando su brazo con el de la chica- veo que estas de conquista- dijo yuka con picardía**

**-yo, de que hablas?...-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada**

**-no te hagas, si hacen bonita pareja, me alegro que avancen en su relación- dijo coqueta**

**-no se de que hablas yo no tengo nada con el¡¡-jalando a su amiga al edificio- mejor vayamos al salón**

**-como tu digas akane…- no muy convencida de las palabras de su amiga**

**Llegaron al salón más pronto de lo esperado (akane arrastro a su pobre amiga al salón evadiendo todas sus preguntas), tomaron asiento en sus lugares y dejo la mochila a un lado de su silla, y saco un cuaderno donde tenía sus apuntes, cuando levanto la mirada se ****encontró con unos azules que la miraban entretenido, ella mantuvo la mirada serena pero expectativa**

**Un carraspeo a su lado la saco del trance aguamarina**

**-su…sucede algo ranma?- pregunto nerviosa**

**Poniendo sus manos en el pupitre de akane para acercarse un poco a ella- me prestas un borrador?-pregunto calmado con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro**

**-si quieres te presto el mío…- dijo yuka a su lado (**_**metiche pensó ranma)**_

**Sin dejar de mirar la profundidad de esos ojos avellana que se le colaron ****en el corazón desde el primer momento que la vio- no gracias, quiero que me lo prestes tú…akane…-dijo en tono seductor y ronco**

**-**_**esto se esta pasando de la raya-**_**trago duro- no tengo…-dijo con una sonrisa **_**a mi no me vas a molestar vamos a ver quien gana este juego**_

**Ranma la miro tiernamente y ****soltó un suspiro que había contenido- bueno- quitando sus manos del pupitre- de todas formas gracias…-dijo alejándose**

**-ves lo que te digo…el quiere contigo…-dijo ****yuka- además yo que tu me apresurara porque hay "muchas moscas en el alambre"**

**-a que te refieres- dijo confundida akane**

**-que saotome es el mejor partido de toda la escuela y hay muchas que andan detrás de el- akane comenzó a ponerse roja de la ira, todo seria tan sencillo si todos supiesen la verdad…se tranquilizo **

**-pues yo nada tengo que ver con eso- cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho-y no tengo la intención de ir detrás de un engreído como el**

**En ese momento entro el profesor de ingles- buenos días estudiantes, espero que hayan echo la tarea- más de uno quedo azul- pero antes quiero presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes de intercambio- arreglándose las gafas- pasen por favor…**

**La puerta se abrió dándole paso a un chico y a una chica. El joven tenía los ojos verdes con miel, era muy apuesto de facciones muy varoniles, tenía puesto el uniforme pero tenía una bandana que adornaba su frente. A su lado una chica de ojos expresivos y azulados, tenía el cabello muy largo y bonito, en general la chica era muy linda y el uniforme le quedaba muy bien, tenía un moño blanco en su cabeza **

**-por favor preséntense- los jóvenes desconocidos asintieron**

**-mi nombre es ukyo yamanata tengo 16 años, soy de china mucho gusto en conocerlos**

**-mi nombre es ryoga minata tengo 16 años y soy de china- sin quererlo el chico detuvo su mirada en los avellana de akane quien solo le sonrío, el chico se sonrojo furiosamente, esta acción no paso desapercibida para una colérica ukyo y un furioso ranma**

**- tomen asiento la clase empezara en breve**

**Ukyo se sentó al lado de ranma mientras que ryoga en uno de los puestos delanteros**

**-bien comencemos con la última lección que vimos…- a kilómetros de distancia de aquella clase se encontraba ranma pensando en como akane le había respondido al inepto ese, la ira lo estaba matando **__**por dentro, y su aura poderosa comenzó a agrandarse. Akane prestaba atención cuando un corrientaso en su espalda la estremeció, en verdad sintió miedo las manos le comenzaron a sudar poniéndoseles frías como un iceberg, trago duro y volteo levemente hacia el lugar de origen de aquellas malas energías, y vio a ranma que votaba chispas hasta decir no más, sus cabellos estaban suspendidos levemente en el aire por la misma fuerza de su aura**

_**-pero que le sucede ¿porque me mira asi?**_**-pensó medio asustada y medio enojada**

**No pudo concentrarse más en la clase, esa mirada y esa aura la mantenían tensionada y a la defensiva**

**RING**

**-antes de que se vayan****, señorita akane- akane se puso de pie**

**-si**

**-podría enseñarle las instalaciones al joven Minata-**

**-por supuesto- dijo amable**

**Ranma estaba que explotaba de la ira y de los celos que lo carcomían**

**-profesor yo podría enseñarle las instalaciones a Yamanata**

**-eso seria muy amable de su parte señor Saotome**

**Akane no comprendía para nada la situación -**_**ese idiota de ranma que película tendrá montada ahora en la cabeza -**_

**Sin más cada uno salio por su lado acompañando a los nuevos y mostrándoles las instalaciones**

**-por aquí se encuentran las oficinas, secretaria académica- akane miró a su nuevo compañero de clases- te sucede algo?**

**-no es solo que yo, debo ir a buscar a ukyo debo hablar con ella**

**-esta bien yo te ayudo a buscarla no te preocupes- dijo amable**

**Los chicos comenzaron a buscarlos por todas partes, se recorrieron media escuela buscándolos, asi que fueron al patio para ver si allí se encontraban, le preguntaron a todo el mundo, ya se iban a devolver pero un llanto les llamo la atención, rodearon el árbol y lo que vieron los dejo mudos y estáticos.**

**Ukyo estaba encima de ranma besándolo apasionadamente, y lo peor era que ranma le correspondía. Ryoga dio un paso adelante, estaba realmente muy enojado por la escena sus razones tendría; pero iba a hacer una gran tontería. **

**Akane sabía lo fuerte que era ranma y aunque anhelaba con toda su alma que lo golpeara, sabía bien que el perjudicado sería ryoga. La peli-azul puso una de sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos en el hombro de ryoga para detenerlo**

**-déjalo, no vale la pena…-esas palabras salieron con un sabor impregnado de dolor y mucho resentimiento, su rostro era tapado por el flequillo de su frente, sus ojos estaban sumergidos en la más profunda oscuridad**

**-akane…-dijo triste al ver su semblante, tal vez hay una parte de la historia que no sabia **

**Hasta ese momento ranma se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su prometida. Ukyo al notar que ranma ya no le correspondía se incorporo y vio a ryoga que la observaba perplejo. El primero en reaccionar fue ranma**

**-akane yo no…-como podría negarlo si ella había visto lo sucedido- esto no es lo que parece…- se puso de pie, dio unos cuantos hacía akane pero ryoga se interpuso – esto no te incumbe apártate- gruño ranma**

**-eres de lo peor ranma saotome-dijo desafiante ryoga, mirando con gran tristeza y resentimiento a ukyo**

**-ryoga…-akane hablo con voz delicada pero ****fría – gracias pero no es necesario yo puedo sola- ella tenía que ser fuerte no saldría llorando, no por ahora**

**Ryoga apuñaleo a ranma con la mirada y se aparto**

**-akane yo te explico…-veía como akane se acerca****ba a el decidida, su cara aun levemente obscurecida por el flequillo- akane perdo…-quedó corto porque akane le dio una sonora y fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha, fue con tal fuerza que lo aventó al piso **_**lo tenía bien merecido-pensó ranma para si**_

**-ranma saotome no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida¡¡- dijo seria y fría, aunque por dentro se moría de dolor, su corazón estaba partido en miles de pedazos. **

**Ranma quedó atónito, no pudo evitar llevar su mano a la zona afectada **

**-vamos- dijo ryoga tomándola de la mano, el estaba sufriendo de igual o peor manera que ella **

**Ukyo y ranma vieron como los grandes amores de sus vidas se iban en la distancia**

**El día siguió muy aburrido como siempre, y akane no estaba y tampoco sus pertenecías, se debió a ver ido al dojo, después de clases tenía pensado ir y arreglar las cosas lo más pronto posible pero por ahora lo mejor era dejarla sola. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que ryoga estaba dando clases en el salón .suspiro cansado, miro de soslayo y vio nuevamente a ukyo con los ojos vidriosos**

_**Malditasea en que momento metí la pata¡¡**_

**Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el dojo, saltando techos y calles como si lo estuviesen persiguiendo, llegó un poco cansado pero llegó.**

**Entró a la casa sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, iba a subir las escaleras pero kasumi lo detuvo, tenía un semblante muy preocupado y triste, se le hizo raro que una mujer tan sonriente estuviese asi, akane le debió contar algo**

**-permiso kasumi debo ir hablar con akane- dijo apresurado**

**-no esta- dijo cortante ¿o fue su impresión?**

**-como que no esta?**

**-ranma- tomándolo de los hombros – akane se fue de la casa**

**Mil espadas atravesaron a ranma en ese instante, parpadeo varias veces tratando de asumir lo escuchado**

**-cuando regresa…?**

**-no lo se…pero se llevo toda su ropa ¿ranma que sucedió?- aunque ella ya sabía por donde iba la razón de las acciones de su pequeña hermana**

_**Akane…donde estas??**_

**-ella no te dijo?**

**-no, no me quiso decir nada, pero me dijo que en su alcoba había algo para ti**

**No obtuvo respuesta ya que ranma voló a la habitación de su prometida. La abrió sin nada de recato, estaba totalmente ordenada, el sol caía sobre la pequeña cómoda de akane y en medio de esta un pequeño sobre. No sabía porque pero un escalofrío le paso por la espalda de solo verlo**

**Tomo el sobre con manos sudorosas y muy temblorosas, lo rompió **

_**RANMA:**_

_**No creo que te merezcas que me despida de ti, por eso solo te dejo esta carta.**_

**Ranma trago duro esas palabras lo herían profundamente**_**- me voy de casa y por el amor de Dios y todo lo que pasamos, no me vengas a buscar…lo mejor será tomar distancia tu por tu lado y yo por el mío. No te doy explicaciones del porque de mi partida, pero no te voy a negar que en parte es por ti, y por otro lado…es personal… solo haz tu vida…y no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino**_

_**Att: akane tendo**_

**Ranma soltó la carta que cayo al piso, se llevó la mano al corazón como si se lo quisiera sacar, de una buena vez, le dolía, le dolía demasiado nunca en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de una estupidez, ahora en verdad todo estaba perdido**

**Continuara…. **

**PERDÓN¡¡ por la demora pero es que no encontraba inspiración pero aquí les dejo un capi medio corto pero prometo que este fin subiré otro bye**

**Gracias por esperarme¡¡**

gaaraxD

Catherine0306 _**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Sauma Sakura

katherine-saotome-tendo

LunaChibaTsukino_**gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo**_

Dr Facer/Fabian Cruz

javier de jesus segura sala...

karu-hi

Rmtl Des


End file.
